Hold Me
by ohajikigal
Summary: Takes place in a Sunnydale where there is no Riley, no Glory, no Dawn; Buffy is in college and Willow is her roommate. Joss has a tendency to muck up her birthday so I thought I'd give Buffy a happy one.


Hold Me  
  
Rated G  
  
"So where's he taking you?" asked Willow from her bed as she watched Buffy apply her make-up.  
  
"Don't know. Giles said that he was, and I quote, keeping everything close to his vest in order to make it as difficult as possible for any outside influences, to spoil my birthday. All he said was the dress was formal and that he would pick me up here at 7:30." Buffy got up and walked to the closet. She stood there staring for a moment before reaching in and grabbing two dresses. She then turned to Willow, held them up and said, "Ok Wills, the question of the moment...should I go with my Prom dress or should I go with basic black?"  
  
"Hmmmm... well each dress has its good points. The Prom dress well, it is pink and you look great in pink. And Giles did do a double blink and that 'just for Buffy' smile when you came through the doors. I know he liked it. But the black dress... also a good color for you, and the soft fabric will cling in all the right places. The style is very sexy without being slutty. It's much more sophisticated and mature." Willow and Buffy both looked at the dress then at each other.  
  
"Black dress!" they exclaimed together and then dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Buffy look at the time!!! He'll be here soon!"  
  
"Guh!!!!!" Buffy panicked. "Willow, go downstairs and when Giles gets here...STALL!!"  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Giles pulled up in front of the dorm at 8:00. He knew his slayer, she was running late. He stepped out of the sleek, black, stretch limo and headed up the stairs.  
  
As he entered the lobby he was ambushed (there was no other word for it) by Willow. She came bouncing up to him a huge smile plastered on her face. She took in the dashing figure he cut in his tuxedo and the boxed corsage he carried and if it was possible her bouncing became even excited.  
  
"Giles! Hi! Wow! Limo! Tux! Corsage!"   
  
"Hello, Willow. I take it Buffy isn't ready yet and you are here to stall." Giles smiled at the cute picture Willow made.  
  
"Yeah. Almost." with a roll of her eyes Willow pulled herself together. "Hi Giles. You look great. I think I can communicate in actual sentences now. Buffy is just putting the finishing touches on now. Want me to go up and tell her to get a move on?"  
  
"No Willow, that's quite alright. Our reservations are for 9:00, we still have time. Let's not rush Buf..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of Buffy descending the staircase. All conversation stopped and silence fell over the lobby as Buffy, a vision of loveliness moved to her watcher. Giles was struck dumb. She was exquisite. Her gown was a simple design, fitted sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, made of the softest material that kissed and flowed over her curves as she move and just tempted a man to touch to feel how soft it really was.  
  
Buffy's eyes devoured Giles. Could a man get any yummier? James Bond eat your heart out! When did my watcher become such a MAN?   
  
Their gazes locked on each other and the erst of the world faded to nonexistance. For them the world just held the two of them. Standing only inches apart they both finally remembered to breathe.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello." With a shake of his head Giles broke the spell. "Well, yes. I say. Ready to go?"  
  
"Go? Oh go! Yes! Ready! That's me. I mean...Yes Giles, I ready to go."  
  
With an indulgent smile Giles tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and proceeded to lead her out to the awaiting limo.  
  
"Well the my dear...Your carriage awaits."  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Buffy felt like Cinderella. The ride to the restaurant was enchanting. As they travelled through Sunnydale Giles poured two glasses of champagne. He handed her one and held his up.  
  
"A toast. To Buffy...the most extraordinary woman it has ever been my honor to know. You have grown so much in the time I have known you. From a frightened child intent on resisting your destiny to a beautiful, gracious, capable young woman who has embraced her destiny with strength, heart, skill and maturity. I am so proud of you." With that he took a sip and urged her to do the same.  
  
Buffy had no words.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Dinner was like every romantic dream Buffy had ever had. The meal was wonderful. The conversation grand. No doom and gloom in sight. Giles had a way of making her feel like the most important thing in the world to him. With every glance every gesture he made her feel beautiful, cared for. It was a dream and she didn't want to wake up. As their waiter cleared away the remains of their meal Buffy heard the sound of a band tuning up in another part of the restaurant.  
  
Giles stood up and reached a hand out to Buffy. "I believe there is dancing in the other room. Shall we?"  
  
"Please."  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *   
  
  
At first as they danced, each was tentative, stiff, awkward. But slowly, after a couple of songs, the relaxed and smoothly matched each other as they moved across the floor. So perfect did they look together that the others on the floor stopped to watch. As the band began their next song, Giles smiled, pulled Buffy a little closer then began to softly sing in her ear. Just for her.  
  
  
Hold me, hold me   
Never let me go until you've   
Told me, told me,   
what I want to know   
And then just hold me, hold me..   
Make me tell you I'm in love with you...   
  
  
Buffy pulled back slightly to look at Giles. What she saw in his eyes melted her insides. He nudged her deeper into his embrace and tucked her head beneath his chin.  
  
  
Thrill me, thrill me   
Walk me down the lane   
Where shadows will be, will be   
Hiding others just the same as We'll be, we'll be   
When you make me tell you I love you..   
  
They told me be sensible with your new love   
Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find   
But they never stood in the dark with you love   
When you take me in your arms   
And drive me slowly out of my mind...  
  
  
With a sigh Buffy laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she listened to him sing.  
  
  
Kiss me, Kiss me   
And when you do I know that you will   
Miss me, miss me,   
If we ever say ado   
So kiss me, kiss me..   
Make me tell you I'm in love with you...   
  
  
Buffy slipped her hand from his and wrapped both her arms around Giles waist, pressing close. Giles put his arm around her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
  
Kiss me, Kiss me   
And when you do I know that you will   
Miss me, miss me,   
If we ever say ado   
So kiss me, kiss me..   
Make me tell you I'm in love with you...   
Never, never, never let me go..   
Never, never, never let me go..   
  
  
"I promise Giles, I won't. I love you too."  
  
  
END 


End file.
